Monster in the FranXX
by Calamari Inkantation
Summary: Zero Three, a half klaxosaur that shouldn't have existed. A former human, born anew, as Zero Three. Only existing, because a ROB said so. Futures are changed, the Past has been redone, and a Tobenaitori amongst Jians and Birds. Will a flightless bird... ever learn to fly? (SI-OC, Alternate of another FF coming soon, Critisim welcomed) Note: I have *not* watch the series! (Onlyabit)


_**"Another flaw in the human character is that everybody wants to build and nobody wants to do maintenance." -Kurt Vonnegut, Hocus Pocus**_

 __ _"The Jian, also known as 'the bird that shares wings,' only possesses one wing. Unless a male and female pair lean on each other and act as one, they're incapable of flight. They're imperfect, incomplete ceatures. A certain pair would find their way of life beautiful, however to me, a bird whom will never have wings, could only stare at such beings with such a disgusting jealousy. Truely, I am the true monster, am I right..._

 _Zero... Two?"_

Clawed black hands grasp at the air, the owner of the hands gasping for breath. The owner has black skin, as dark as charcoal, with even darker sort pitch black hair. Horns that look of pure black marble curled around the beings elfish ears, sharp and almost seeming to glow in the light. Bright sky blue eyes with slitted red pupils stared up at the slate ceiling, mouth opening into another gasp, revealing sharpened teeth.

I do not know how long I have been here. It feels like decades... eons. The moment I woke up, I was shackled by the ankle and thrown into a boring room, devoid of objects, beings, or color. They called me a monster. Sometimes I hear their mutterings, about how I was special to have even been kept alive.

I know this is false. I do not believe myself special. I was just a beast, a monster, a _tool_. I knew I was no longer human, but to me the adults seemed less human than what I used to be.

Twisting my head to the side, I panted once more, my tiny chest covered by a thin hospital gown the only thing keeping me decent. I see what I have become, and I cannot help but to feel proud of my looks. To myself, I felt at peace. I felt like this was who I truly was.

Grunting, I got mysef onto my back and leaned myself against the wall, closing my eyes to think to myself about the so called "History" of the world I was placed in.

The adults had told me I was born into some sort of post-apocolyptic world where the Humans had buried too deep and harnessed the power of Magma. In doing so, released monstrous black and blue beings called "Klaxosaurs". I do not fully understand this world, but most of the kalxosaurs did not resembled dinosaurs, at least to what I've been shown.

Humanity, unprepared for such creations, fled to create plantations while others thought of the future. This lead to the creation of the "APE" organization, whatever that is, and "Papa" who supposingly "created" me. A guy named Dr. FranXX created FranXX, mechanical human-like beings harnessing weapons of magma to slaughter our foes, only to be used by children.

That was what I was being put through, plus some other experiments on my body I frankly do not wish to name. However, FranXX were something I wanted to ride in. I wanted to be free, to fly in the skys without fear. FranXX also had to be ridden by a girl and a boy, and what I remember from the show... well it was just kinky.

Of course, I know not much of the show, nor had I even watched full episodes. I also remember having other animes on my "Like" list, however the names and others such were faded now. Now I was just a number, a flightless bird, waiting to one day join my flock, who were waiting for me to join them in the sky.

I opened my eyes again, sighing, muttering something even I don't know the meaning of, before suddenly the door opened. Two men wearing lab coats came in and grabbed me by the arm, either for testing or for something else.

Secretly, and darkly, I hoped they'd slaughter me, thow me into the snow.

However, instead, I was thrown into a larger, margingly more decorated room filled with stuff, and the door locked shut.

Groaning, I slowly forced myself up, raising my head. Of course, when my face was in front view, I was met with the scared face of a Red, almost Oni-looking figure huddling in a corner, holding her book. I looked at her for a moment, deciding I should move somewhere farther, and managed to butt-scooch my way into a corner.

The red Oni calmed down, at least somewhat, then glared at me suspiciously. I simply raised my knees to my chest, leaned my head against the wall, and cross my arms around my legs, my eyes glancing at the decorated walls.

I didn't look up, but apparently the Oni had settled down and had looked down at her book, then me, then her book again before frowning, then gaining a determined look on her face. Stumbling up, she stumbled over to the black creature known as me.

Hearing the footsteps, I looked up. She stopped infront of me, still holding her book, then handed it to me. I looked at it, then her. She shoved it into my face, so I simply uncrossed my arms to take it gently. She sat down, and stared at me expectantly.

"Aaaaai" she groaned, motioning to me to open it. I blankly stare at her, sighed, and open the book when I lowered my legs.

I had in no honesty know what I was looking at. Maybe some version of Beauty and the Beast, but called "The Beast and the Prince". Dark, almost telling of the future.

Fortunately the moment was ruined by the docs coming in, so I closed the book, tossed it to the Oni, and was forced back to my room. Of course I didn't fight. The red Oni looked sad, reaching for me and mutter "Fiiiiii..." in a sad like way, then the door closed shut.

 _This would not be the last I've heard of the Red Oni, or known as Zero Two. Later, I would be told I was placed there for a socialization experiment, and suceeded. But now, to the start of the true story. The story of a flightless bird, joining the flock known as 13, the story of a crow amongst of a flock of doves, the story of a flightless raven amongst a flock of Jians, never able to have love, as its power was too monsterous to look at, the sleeping Dragon that slept in a cave of lies. This... is the Story of Zero Three, the Dragon that will rise to the skys filled with birds._

It's been at least ten years since I met the Red Oni who I would later know as Zero Two. I had grown a bit, unfortchantly never going above the height of 4 foot five, however gaining more "human-like" qualities, such as pale skin, somewhat normal teeth, and my horns are barely seen by thick black tresses. My eyes have become more human like, except for the odd red pupil that instead slitted, however the pupil was definetely a lot darker than it was when I was younger.

I was currently wearing a slate and black suit all Stamen/Pistils wear when going into their FranXX. Of course, my FranXX was beautiful amongst any FranXX, but also pretty unique.

Since I was unable to connect with Stamens, or even Pistils (in my defense, I knew the reason was because of my "Genetics"), my FranXX was custom built by Dr. FranXX to be a single operative mecha, so I was in full control of what happened to the mecha without another person to hinder me.

Of course, due to this, my FranXX was limited to Stampede and a Mix-Stampede mode, the Stampede mode resemblind a Wyvren, however with a sharp arrowhead head that resembled a bit like Toothless from HTTYD (How I remember that of all things, I will never know), with a sleek body like that of the dragons from Game of Thrones. The wings were sleek, made of the lightest of the metals humans had newly created, as was the whole entire frame, capable of supporting the slightly heavier body.

Of course, the wings could (somehow) make me fly by using Magma. I... am not sure how it manages to do that, as far as I seem Magma can apparently to crazy shit in this universe. Of course, the horns, talons, and tail was embrodered by Magma-powered weaponry. The horns were sharp and angular, Three to each side of the face resembling fins that glowed a beautiful orange when lit up. Down the spinal cord were even more of the same stuff, the claws long and sharp, capable of gripping and stabbing, while the tail tip was more like a trident.

The Mix-Stampede however is a bit odd to explain, as it was both humanoid and wyvren-like at the same time. The wings weren't able to carry me high, but enough to where I can glide my way out of range of attacks. It was also relatively shorter than my more wyvren-like form, with small breasts. However the traits of the legs, tail, and face stayed the same, along with the coloring of Black, Slate, and White in an odd pattern of spots, stripes, and solids.

This beast was affectionately named "Chrysanthemum" or "Chrysan" by most, but I call her "Kiku", which is its Japanese name. The meaning of it varies, in former America and Europe; it means Sympathy and Honor, however in Asia they symbolize Rebirth. Suiting, for me at least.

Anyways, I was told by Papa and whoever the heck else that I was moving to Plantation 13 for the time being, instead of being in the mid lane. Of course, they offered to send me there by ship, which is a big no-no. If anything, I prefer the free flight of my FranXX more than the stuffy-flight of the ships they use.

The hatch opens, revealing to me where I will comandeer from. It was much like the Pistils, however raised and more comfortable then I think the Pistils position is. Sticking my hand into the sockets, the screen lights up before me. My legs get into position, and finally I'm ready.

Flying is one of the best things in the world, a freedom I take for granted as my FranXX flies through the skies at fast speeds, a grin on my face. Below me, I see only dirt and mountains for meters, however above me was the dark smoke-filled sky we called Earth. My FranXX's head turns to look at the wings, the large wings flapping heavily, the underside glowing fromt he use of magma. I'd probably make it to the Plantation within a hour. Time to do some moves.

My sight tips as my FranXX dives, wings folding gently to the beasts side, bottom claws sticking close to the body as the tail stiffened, and soon I was going down, down, down! I laughed hysterically, then jolted the wings open in time, my FranXX going faster as it flied through the tough terrain, flapping once or twice to correct speed and direction, but never stopping.

I hear the communications start up, telling me I am in range. I slow down reluctantly, and raise my head. A red screen opens, then shows me the face of Nana, who I presume is in care of me.

"Code 003, you are approaching Plantation 013. Please make your way to the garage, so your new unit can meet you. I repeat, head to the garage and land safely, as your new unit will be there."

The comms go out after she said that, and I groaned. The FranXX seemed to groan back at me, as if agreeing with my distaste of landing. With a single flap, I see the round dome of the Plantation, narrowing my eyes I see the garage. Another flap sends me slowly downwards, my FranXX's talons reaching out before a thud sounds out and the claws grip onto hard, dusty earth. Another thud, and the wing claws of my wings touch down, the magma in them powering down as I slowly, and relunctantly make my way towards the Garage.

This will be fun.

 **AN**

 **So... this was on my mind + another one was on my mind. Basically I'm experimenting with a "What If?"**

 **Zero Three, a half klaxosaur, is basically a "No-Gender" person/whatever. The reason I decided to do this is because it seemed unique in a way. Of course, the Mix-Stampede is of my own creation, in an attempt of mixing Stampede and the True Form.**

 **Zero Three is also an abnormal creation, due to the fact that "Papa" actually never created her. It was the placement of a ROB. This ROB is also in another fanfiction I shall experiment with where a FranXX is haunted/possesed by a Human, much like Evangelion.**

 **Zero Three will never be able to be in another FranXX, nor able to Synch with anyone, mostly due to being a "No Gendered" being, but also because of some other reason I have yet to figure out.. yay?**

 **Also wow, I am dissappointed in the fandom. It's been five months literally and nobody has done a SI/OC insert, OC insert, or even a non-OP Reader Insert. Like come on guys.**

 **When Two and Three meet, they won't know each other. Why? Do you expect Zero Two and Three to remember each other? Two met Three before Hiro, and I'm going to say the mind wipe she was given wiped Three out of her mind. Of course, Two will "feel" a connection, but won't be able to place a finger on it until hell knows when.**

 **Not sure what else to say... I wont be updating alot mostly because 1. I want to develop my other story as well and have the two be a entertwined story of sorts. Yes. Any ideas or anything would be nice...?**


End file.
